Downfall
by SoritaK
Summary: El mundo gira sobre las superficialidades de siempre hasta el momento que conoces a alguien que te tienta a cambiar de opinión. ¿ShizouxIzaya o IzayaxShizou?/Yaoi/UA CAP NUEVO SUBIDO!
1. Prólogo

**6/o1/2o13 editado **

_La razón es lo único que nos difiere de los animales.  
Es lo que diría René Descartes ante una situación parecida.  
Más ¿realmente se necesitan razones metódicas para actuar?  
O simplemente…_

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Durarara! Es un universo alternativo ****con el fin de entretenerlos. ****Es yaoi (chico x chico)**** sino te gusta te invito a buscar algo de tu agrado. ****Escenas fuertes más adelante, estás advertido. ****Izaya Orihara x Shizuo Heiwajima.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a Deadly-Kytzia; más te vale que te guste la pareja y recuerda: Shizou es mío (risas)._

_Here I stand hold back  
so no one can see  
I feel these rounds,  
step down, step down, step down!  
Am I breaking down?_

**Downfall**  
Prólogo

_Ser astuto, ser inocente; conocer los puntos débiles, ignorar nuestras limitaciones; cazador de chismes, cazador de información; ser débil, ser fuerte. _

_Fastidiosas, irritables, molestas y cobardes. Palabras que definían perfectamente a la mayoría de la gente. _

_El sonido del cruce del tren cambió su tono. Era tiempo de atravesar las vías. Mis clases terminaron antes así que pasé por mi hermano a su primaria__para irnos a la casa._

_En todo sitio existían esas "personas". Ya saben; gente tonta hablando de lo mismo. Gente superficial que estaba conectada con sus celulares antes que con uno mismo. Justo como una cadena de esclavitud. Se llamaban normales, se creían importantes más sólo eran la ideología de sus mentiras. Máscaras hechas con sus manos para ocultar su verdadero rostro de los demás. Por eso los llamaba cobardes. _

_Mi hermano adelantó el paso; seguramente encontró algo interesante. Él era un excelente observador. Siempre notaba lo inusual. Por ello era la única persona con la que nunca me aburría. _

_-¡Ya te pagué ayer!-gritó de pronto un chico.  
-Ya te pagué ayer- repitió sus palabras- Tendré que recordarte que aún no lo has hecho. _

_Maldita sea. Creo que esta vez encontró otra "molestia" _

_Violencia_

_Mi hermano se aferró a mi brazo muy intimidado. No muy lejos de nosotros estaba un estudiante Reira engreído; mejor dicho, el líder de la pandilla más peligrosa del vecindario. Un gorila amaestrado para atacar al pequeño cuando no era observado por sus dueños._

_Molesto. Así era nuestro mundo; con toda clase de gorilas y monos caminando y destrozando todo a su paso… Al menos podía llamarme humano. _

_Mi hermano continuó ejerciendo fuerza sobre mí, estaba asustado. La presa en el suelo y el cazador gozando. Una escena enferma. El dinero era el mejor amigo de la confianza y el enemigo del humilde. Y ese bastardo se creía poder no sólo arrebatar el dinero sino también el orgullo. Un niño estaba a los pies del "gorila"; completamente indefenso. Una víctima más. _

_-¿Y tú que ves?- exclamó el adolescente. _

_Su sucia mirada me enfermaba. Más la ira fue contenida por la pequeña mano de mi hermano. Tenía razón; aún con mi fuerza él me ganaría por ser mayor. Aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo. Maldita sea. _

_La mirada arrogante del "gorila" volvió a su principal objetivo. De inmediato escuché gritos desesperados proclamando auxilio. Pidiendo desesperadamente por un milagro más era inútil. Giré mi cuerpo hacia otra dirección; no podría ayudarle. Era tiempo de volver. _

_De pronto, percibí un sonido distinto. No era el grito del niño sino del..._

_Nuevamente giré mi cuerpo hacia la escena. Sin poder creer lo que veía. Ante mí el "gorila" estaba quieto en el suelo; observando al chico que estaba sobre él. Tenía el cuerpo de alguien experto en la batalla. Aunque su estatura no le ayudaba mucho; mantenía paralizado al adolescente con el arma filosa que tenía en sus manos. Una gorra ocultaba su mirada y cabello. El niño aprovechó el desconcierto para alejarse de su agresor. _

_-Eres el líder de los Dunker, ¿cierto?- preguntó el chico. _

_Él afirmó sin pestañear. Imposible ¿ése chico era el mismo de las noticias?, ¿el que golpeaba y robaba a todos del vecindario?_

_-Oye, ¿sabías que si te quitaras esa banda del hombro, ya no serías el líder? Serías como él -la persona hizo una ligera pausa y señaló al niño- Un sucio chico con problemas para defenderse. ¿Me equivoco?_

_-Cállate, no me llames sucio- contestó agresivamente el líder. _

_-Qué miedo, el "perrito" se pone agresivo- inquirió en un tono… ¿travieso?- Gente como tú no comprendería mis palabras. A continuación intentarás golpearme…_

_Dicho y hecho. El líder levantó su puño; listo para dañar a su nuevo oponente. Sin embargo el chico de la gorra lo esquivó con una rapidez sobrenatural, sujetó su brazo y volvió a impactarlo contra el suelo. En menos de un minuto le aplicó una perfecta llave. De pronto, la banda que lo proclamaba como líder salió volando. ¿Cómo…? _

_- Ahora podremos comenzar el verdadero juego. ¿Quién ganará?, ¿el ahora ex líder de los Dunker o el desconocido que tiene una verdadera reputación? Te sugiero mejor correr._

_Sin pensarlo más, el adolescente se levantó y corrió buscando desesperadamente la banda. _

_-Rara vez las personas podrán despedirse de sus identidades- dijo el misterioso chico. _

_¿Qué adjetivo o prejuicio sería el correcto para definirlo? Simplemente no lo tenía. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien así. _

_-Mu-muchas gracias- dijo tímidamente el niño salvado. _

_-Débil. _

_¿Qué…?_

_-¿Quieres proteger a los demás pero no te puedes proteger a ti mismo? Los humanos no son capaces de ver sus límites y prefieren vivir en un sueño. Algo que tú siempre harás, débil._

_Lágrimas; remedió el mal para agregarle algo peor. Los golpes son curables; las decepciones duran para siempre. El niño corrió hacia otra dirección, perdiéndose entre la multitud. ¿Cómo se atrevió a…? _

_De pronto el desconocido giró su rostro, al parecer notó mi presencia. Era mejor de esa forma, así saltaríamos pasos innecesarios para el enfrentamiento. Una batalla se avecinaba, lo sentía. _

_-¡Hermano!_

_Un grito familiar distrajo mi atención. Dirigí mi atención hacia el grito. No muy lejos de nosotros, un automóvil estaba impactado contra un poste de luz. La gente se acercaba y se detenía a pocos pasos del accidente. ¡Absurdo! ¿Incluso en momentos como esos osaban grabar con sus celulares en vez de ayudar? Si bien, no podría hacer mucho porque no era doctor. Al menos sería útil. _

_Corrí hacia mi hermano. Él estaba en el suelo, temblando, señalando hacia el automóvil. Dirigí la mirada hacia el punto indicado... sin creerlo. El día llegó; lo intuí desde hace tiempo más nunca creí que pasaría tan rápido. _

_-¡Mamá!- gritó mi hermano sin contenerse. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Fall back on me, and I'll be the strength you need  
I need to save me now, just come face to face with me,  
stay in place you'll be the first to see…_

El sonido del despertador irrumpió en mi inconsciente; trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

Todo fue un sueño.

La tenue luz de la mañana atravesaba las persianas en la oscura habitación. Algunas sabanas rodeaban mi cuerpo y otras estaban en el suelo. La noche anterior estuvo normal; el bar repleto, borrachos por correr… en fin, ¿a quién le importaba? Conservaba mi trabajo, era lo primordial.

El celular volvió a resonar. ¿Acaso no entendía que ya estaba despierto? Sólo por mi hermano aún conservaba el dichoso aparato. Levanté la mano en la oscuridad y busqué sobre la mesa cercana el maldito celular. Al instante lo sujeté y detuve el irritable sonido.

Las siete de la mañana en punto. Buena hora para despertarse… ¡si fuera a trabajar ese día! De pronto, el celular vibró en mi mano; reproduciendo otro sonido. Sería un mensaje. Acerqué la pantalla y leí el texto. Genial, tendría que trabajar. La idea no me venía tan mal. Después de todo, ya estaba despierto. Me levanté de la cama para enlistarme y salir. ¿Dónde dejé mi camisa?

Coloqué el celular sobre la mesa y busqué con la mirada mis lentes. Un momento… ¿Dónde estaban mis malditos lentes? Era imposible perderlos. Siempre los dejaba en un sitio.

Mi mirada se dilató. Un cuchillo reemplazaba el sitio de mis perfectos lentes.

Sólo alguien podría…

**-¡IZAYA!**

/ _C'mon and make me fall _/

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final del capítulo. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a la madre de los ****Heiwajima****?, ¿por qué Izaya le quitó los lentes a Shizuo?, ¿cuándo aparecerá Izaya? Esperen el siguiente capítulo. Se les agradecería bastante si dejan reviews. **

**Notas de SoritaK**

Primer fic de Durarara! que escribo. Gracias a Deviantart y a los constantes fanarts que veía de esta serie decidí verla. Sinceramente no me gustó hasta el capítulo 7. Cuando aparecen Izaya y Shizuo no tengo palabras para describir la gran emoción que siento. Son personajes increíbles; me matan de risa cada vez que los veo y son adorables. Por ellos veo la serie. Me siento muy identificada con Shizuo, compartimos demasiados pensamientos. Será un fic corto, procuraré actualizarlo constantemente porque después aparecerá más información de los personajes y me gustaría utilizarla en algún otro fic.

Les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que me han brindado; sin ustedes, mis queridos lectores, mis historias no tendrían la misma fuerza.

¿De dónde surgió la idea de _Downfall_?

Estaba completamente aburrida celebrando la _Francophonie _en clase de francés. Como extrañaba los días cuando escribía; me dispuse a retomarlo. Durarara! es mi reciente obsesión, sobretodo IzayaxShizuo. Como aún no hay muchos fics yaoi de ellos, decidí dar mi pequeña aportación. Escribí varias ideas pero ninguna me inspiraba a seguir. Fue cuando un amigo me trajo un pedazo de crepa ¡y la idea surgió! No pude despegarme del lápiz como por diez minutos. Al terminar, lo releí y quedé satisfecha con el resultado. Saqué mi iPod, como es usual, y puse "canciones aleatorias" La primera que salió fue _DownFall_ de Trust Company y con ello nació el fic. No sé… supongo que las crepas son aporte principal de inspiración (¿?)

Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia en leer. Esperaré con gusto sus peticiones, comentarios, regaños, alabanzas y gritos de alegría.

**¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!**

**Downfall  
**_Make me fall just to see another side of me_


	2. Causa y efecto

**O6/o1/2o13 editado.**

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Durarara! Es un universo alternativo ****con el fin de entretenerlos. ****Es yaoi (chico x chico)**** sino te gusta te invito a buscar algo de tu agrado. ****Escenas fuertes más adelante, estás advertido. ****Izaya Orihara x Shizuo Heiwajima. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a Faith._

_You're in the picture too, don't ever forget._

**Capítulo 1**  
**Causa y efecto**

Para todo existían razones.

-¡IZAAYAAAA!-grité.

Una máquina expendedora voló a toda velocidad sobre los asustados ciudadanos y aterrizó en la fuente del parque; fallando completamente al objetivo.

-¡No huyas!- exclamé enojado.

Existía una razón por la cual gastaba mi fuerza y corría detrás del ser más irritante; la existencia que lograba perturbar mi tranquilo domingo.

-¿Por qué no me lanzas las cosas como siempre?- preguntó la asquerosa voz de "esa" persona- ¡Ah! Lo recuerdo; porque aún no has comido ¿cierto?

Podía jurarlo; siempre existía una razón por la cual hacía las cosas. Era increíble pensar que momentos atrás estaba bien…

* * *

_-Cuarenta minutos antes-_

_Era uno de esos días; ya saben donde cualquier cosa que hacías era lo menos esperado. _

_Desperté muy temprano por el maldito celular; tuve que enlistarme y hacer algunas cosas para Tom, proteger a Tom, golpear a los cretinos del supermercado por colarse en la fila y lo peor… ¡tener que soportar el maldito sol! Su luz infernal cegaba mi camino a cada instante. ¿Todo por quién? ¡Por el bastardo que robó mis lentes!_

_-Molesto, molesto, molesto, molesto, molesto, molesto… _

_Si, estaba molesto una vez más. Caminaba de un lado a otro en la entrada del bar; fulminando a todos con la mirada._

_¿Cómo rayos entró a mi departamento? La cerradura no estaba forzada, las ventanas las dejé cerradas y amanecieron igual, todo estaba en su lugar… ¡Ése no era el punto! Saber que su asqueroso cuerpo entró a mi hogar sin autorización y me robó ¡Era lo molesto! Lo mataría en cuanto lo viera…_

_-Shizuo  
-¿Qué quieres?-contesté de golpe.  
-Tranquilo- inquirió Tom- Vaya ¿quién te hizo enojar esta vez?_

_Ese maldito; el bastardo; el que siempre me causaba problemas; el que pedía todo pero nunca entregaba algo; el idiota engreído; el que se creía una enciclopedia andante; el que…_

-Ignora mi pregunta y vete a comer; necesitas un buen descanso- exclamó Tom.

Un descanso sería bueno, necesitaba caminar… ¡y encontrar a esa persona! Seguramente andaría por la zona; lo presentía. ¿Por qué cuando más quería toparme con él era más difícil encontrarlo? Maldecía a la suerte por ello.

_Sin embargo mi instinto de alimentarme era mayor al de cazar y matar. La noche anterior gané más de mi sueldo. Sabía el sitio perfecto para gastar mi dinero. ¿Quién diría que gracias a los ebrios podría darme lujos para la comida? Dirigí una última mirada al interior del bar; notando cómo Tom me sustituía. No había mucha gente así que no tendría problemas. _

_De pronto noté algo familiar pero demasiado inusual; un cupón azul estaba pegado sobre un vidrio cercano a mí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no ocurría. Sin pestañear quité el papel del cristal. Se trataba de un cupón para comer sushi gratis. Cheque el reverso del papel. Ahí estaba como siempre; un dibujo mal hecho de una cara sacando la lengua. Eché de menos esos cupones. Desde la secundaría los coleccionaba; papeles anónimos que me ofrecían de comer. Aún en la actualidad no entendía porqué Kazuka no me confesaba ser la persona que me alimentaba. Y no importaba. Esa noche gastaría el dinero en algo mejor y disfrutaría de una cajetilla más de cigarros. _

_Un delicioso aroma, la cantidad perfecta, mis ingredientes favoritos; todo eso admiraba mientras me sentaba en las bancas del parque. Un perro vigilaba mis movimientos con ansiedad. Seguramente también percibió el trabajo de Simon. Sin embargo no lo compartiría con nadie. Sobre mis piernas el pequeño paquete de sushis estaba listo para ser devorado. _

_Y de pronto… todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Si quiera los percibí. Un fuerte golpe en mi espalda recibí provocando que me impactará contra el suelo en segundos. ¿Cómo llegué hasta ahí? No tenía idea. Lo único certero era que mi cuerpo se tensó mientras el dolor se expandía desde mi hombro izquierdo hasta abarcar toda la espalda. _

_-Fue más fácil de lo que creí- dijo una voz masculina  
-¿Tanto le temen a este mesero? En realidad es una basura –comentó alguien más. _

_Abrí los ojos. Estaba completamente tirado en el suelo. La cabeza me daba vueltas y la maldita luz dañó mi mirada por un momento. Sin embargo logré identificar a mis atacantes. No muy lejos de mí, un par de hombres de vestimentas ridículas y con pañuelos amarillos se reían. Otros raritos que les agradaba luchar conmigo. ¿Qué rayos les hice? Eso me gustaría saberlo. Sin embargo, era el mismo monólogo de siempre. La gente no necesitaba razones para atacarme; simplemente lo hacían. _

_Algo que no podía tolerar._

_-Hey… -dije agresivamente. _

_Con esfuerzo y evitando marearme más; apoyé mis manos sobre el suelo y logré levantarme. __La gente comenzó a agruparse alrededor nuestro, murmurando con asombro. Ellos no importaban. El dolor se iba expandiendo pero no me importaba. Había tenido peores heridas. Contemplé mejor a mis atacantes; un par de hombres intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. ¡Más les valían estar asustados! _

_-¿Sabían que atacar a un inocente podría llevarte directo al infierno cuando mueran?-exclamé asegurándome de ser escuchado- ¡Felicidades! ¡Ustedes no esperarán hasta morir para visitarlo!_

_Por inercia, sin vacilaciones, sin pensar en los trabajadores que acababan de pintar el mobiliario; sujeté una banca y la lancé hacia ellos. Sólo me interesaba desaparecer a los atacantes. Como la mayoría, se quedaron inmóviles ante el peligro y sin poder escapar de la velocidad de la banca hasta ser heridos por ella. De inmediato la gente se alejó; buscando algún lugar seguro. Los hombres cayeron al suelo; completamente incapaces para correr. _

_Ellos se ganaron sus heridas, tan sólo representaba la consecuencia de sus estúpidas acciones. Me dirigí hacia los tipos. Uno de ellos aún estaba conciente. Era más que perfecto. Con una velocidad irreal; mi brazo sujetó la camisa del hombre y lo elevé a la altura de mi rostro. En ese momento nada podría restringir mi furia. _

_-¿Dónde lo tienen?-pregunté agresivamente.  
-¿El… qué?-contestó.  
-¡¿Dónde dejaron mi comida?!_

_Gritos y palabras incoherentes recitaba el sujeto. El temor lo consumió; ya no me servía. Arrojé al tipo con fuerza al cielo; sin importarme saber que los humanos no podían volar. ¿Qué más daba? Sino encontraba la comida, pagarían... _

_-¿Por qué tanto enojo por simple sushi?- preguntó de pronto alguien- Si quieres te puedo dar el último._

_Él..._

_Rápidamente busqué la localización de aquella voz. Si, debía ser él. En un instante, lo encontré. No muy lejos de mí, el maldito insecto estaba sentado sobre un desnivel de la fuente. Siempre debía refugiarse en algo. El muy cobarde no se atrevía hablarme de frente. _

_-¿Qué le hiciste a mis nuevos amigos?-exclamó fingiendo un tono de preocupación- ¿Tan mal te trataron?_

_Nuevamente él estaba detrás de todo. Jalando los malditos hilos para estropear mis pacíficos días. Lentamente avancé hacia él, tomando mi debida precaución. Si bien, ese sujeto no podía ganarme por su cuenta; me obligó a siempre estar atento a cualquier ataque ya que de un cobarde, podías esperarte de todo. _

_Conforme avanzaba lo identifiqué mejor; era fácil gracias a su abrigo que siempre usaba aunque el calor fuera insoportable. Ahí estaba; sentado plácidamente y con el rostro cubierto de… ¿semillas? Tenía entre sus dedos unos palillos un sushi. ¡No, no era posible! La caja que sostenía, ¡era mi pedido y el último que quedaba!_

_-¡Tú!_

_Sin pensarlo más, sujeté una silla y se la arrojé. Sin embargo la esquivó con su maldita agilidad; volviendo a estabilizarse en su sitio. Su sonrisa ambigua y mirada analítica. Su actitud de creer saberlo todo. ¡Me enfermaban!_

_-¿Mmm, no lo quieres Shizu-chan? _

_Nunca creí que las películas podrían escenificar la vida real. Sólo en esa ocasión comprobé que podían hacerlo. Con un extraño efecto de cámara lenta, contemplé inmóvil cómo el delicioso y último sushi era devorado por "esa" maldita persona con tanta facilidad. _

_Él debía… debía… _

_Miré alrededor; localizando en seguida mi objeto preferido. Sin importar cuanta gente empujé o lastimé para llegar hasta ahí, sujeté la máquina expendedora y la arranqué con fuerza del suelo. _

_-¡IZAAYAAAA!_

_La máquina expendedora sobrevoló todo el parque hasta aterrizar en la fuente…_

* * *

"Los problemas se resuelven hablando" diría mi hermano en una situación así. Pero estoy seguro que si estuviera en mi lugar, ignoraría cualquier regla y trataría de golpearlo.

En realidad ya no me importaba en donde estábamos o cuanto habíamos corrido ya; sólo deseaba eliminar su existencia. Quería vivir tranquilamente pero siempre él debía asegurarse que sucediera lo contrario. Él corría a toda velocidad entre la gente, esquivando cada objeto que le lanzaba en una clase extraña de… ¿baile?

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?-grité.  
-Veo que ya estás con muchas energías- exclamó el maldito.  
-¡Cállate!

Sin importarme el bienestar del dueño; sujeté una bicicleta, ignorando los gritos desesperados del conductor al bajarse y la lancé hacia él. Esperando eliminar su maldita cara como si estuviera disfrutando del momento. Sin embargo la esquivó, provocando que la bicicleta rompiera unos cuantos vidrios de una tienda.

-Se acabó nuestro tiempo pero espero poder divertirnos otro día- exclamó.  
-¿Otro día?-grité- Hoy me aseguraré de llevarte al otro mundo.  
-No seas tan gentil conmigo Shizu-chan; me sonrojas.  
-¡Maldito!  
-Nos vemos.

Sin previo aviso, Izaya giró rápidamente hacia la derecha. ¡No escaparía! Sin dejar de correr, sujeté el primer señalamiento, arrancándolo sin problemas del suelo y continué persiguiéndolo. Una vez identifiqué la calle por la que entro, imité sus movimientos. No lo dejaría escapar, no ahora que llegué tan lejos.

Contemplé el nuevo sitio donde estaba. El olor a humedad y desperdicios impregnaron mi nariz al instante. ¡Malditos callejones! Lo único que traían eran sitios para esconderse. Busqué desesperadamente al sujeto. Fue cuando lo identifiqué no muy lejos de mí; dirigiéndome esa mirada mezquina. La misma que me incitaba a odiarle más a cada instante. Ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. No obstante la situación era favorable. El lugar era perfecto: angosto y con una sola salida. Una ruta de escape por la cual debería pasarme primero antes de salir. Algo que jamás ocurriría. Estaba acabado.

-Quedaste atrapado en tu propio juego- exclamé sin evitar sonreír victorioso.  
-Así parece, Shizzy.

Nuestras respiraciones al tratar de recuperar oxígeno y el chillido de algunas ratas eran lo único que se percibía. La peste y humedad del sitio se pegaba contra mi piel. Sujeté fuertemente el señalamiento. ¡Debía morir! Aunque estuviera inmóvil y silencioso, su repugnante sonrisa de par en par me desesperaba. Si bien, odiaba la violencia pero anhelaba ejercerla sobre él. ¿Por qué motivos contenerme? Al final mi tortura terminaría. Sujeté con ambas manos el señalamiento, lo elevé y me dirigí hacia él; acabaría con un simple golpe todo…

Sin embargo no hubo sangre, ni gritos, ni algún sonido que expresara mi victoria. Al contrario, todo seguía igual. Mi cuerpo fue sacudido bruscamente; logrando detenerme. ¿Qué diablos…? ¡El señalamiento estaba atorado entre las paredes del callejón! Traté de zafarlo aunque fue inútil. Estaba muy atascado. ¡Bien! No importaba, sería una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo. No obstante no pude siquiera moverme.

-Oi, oi, ¿el ogro quedó atrapado?- se burló Izaya.

¿Por qué no podía soltar el señalamiento? Por más que lo intentaba, era imposible. Inmóvil e incapaz de encontrar la razón, Izaya tranquilamente avanzó hacia mi; arrastrando sus pies e inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente. Su expresión denotaba el esfuerzo que realizaba por no reírse. ¿Acaso se tomaba todo como un juego?

-¿Por qué no puedo soltarlo?-exclamó Izaya- Tendrás que averiguarlo después.  
-Maldito ¿qué rayos hiciste?- dije desesperado.  
-Nada malo- contestó imitando una voz inocente- Espera, te hace falta algo...

Sin cuestionarme, contemplé cada uno de sus movimientos. Conocía esa postura; él tramaba algo. Izaya trataba de ocultarlo. Sin embargo identificaba cuando quería mi atención antes de revelarme su intención.

Y así lo fue.

De su bolsillo izquierdo sacó un objeto que podría identificar donde fuera… ¡eran mis lentes! ¡Maldito! Podía sentir a la perfección su cruel intención de burlarse de mi. Frustrante. Era demasiado frustrante reconocer que lo estaba logrando. Si tan sólo pudiera moverme. No importaba si perdía las manos, todo podría sacrificar con tal de eliminar su existencia.

De pronto avanzó más hasta estar a pocos centímetros de mi. Podía sentir la rutina de su respiración; incluso inhalaba su maldito aire. Su aroma se apoderó de mi olfato. Era realmente desagradable.

-Soy el ladrón de tus preciados lentes-dijo en voz baja Izaya.  
-Fuiste bastante obvio al dejar tu cuchillo-exclamé enojado.  
-Si, algo así…

Su rostro trataba de nublar mi visión más no lo miraría. No tendría el gusto de tener mi atención… Un súbito contacto sobre mi pecho me alteró. Izaya era el culpable. ¿Qu-Qué estaba haciendo?

-¿Corriste mucho, Shizu-chan?-dijo en apenas un susurro.

A pesar de tener su mano sobre la ropa, su contacto causó que mi cuerpo temblara ligeramente. Sus dedos estaban fríos. El calor era mayor y mi cabeza comenzaba a matarme. No era a causa del golpe que obtuve en el parque. Era algo diferente. Tan sólo mi mente daba vueltas sin razón alguna. Sin percatarme de la velocidad de sus movimientos; Izaya desabotonó completamente mi chaleco y con la misma agilidad indagó en el bolsillo. Extrañamente un leve suspiro salió de mis labios. No entendía lo que pasaba. Tampoco encontraba motivos por las cuales mi cuerpo se sentía tan raro. Mi cuerpo parecía no querer moverse…

De pronto percibí cómo un cálido y familiar líquido recorría mi mejilla lentamente. En su lugar, apareció un punzante dolor. Me había cortado con…

-Qué pena, al parecer recuperé mi arma- exclamó Izaya- Sabía que la llevarías contigo.  
-No tenía intenciones de quedármelo.  
-Siempre tan cruel Shizu-chan- exclamó Izaya en un tono ¿bajo?- ¿Sabes? Tengo un reto divertido para ti.

Sin previo aviso, percibí su fría mano sobre mi rostro. ¿Esta vez sería un golpe o una herida? Fue un movimiento diferente. Sentí su cuerpo arrimándose a mi pecho. Su rostro estaba demasiado cercano al mío. Quizás demasiado… Antes de poder moverme, algo extraño sentí como si fueran cientos de pequeñas descargas. Un cálido y pegajoso contacto percibí en el sitio donde me cortó. El dolor se quitó por breves segundos y la calidez se acostumbró a mi temperatura corporal. Sabía lo que hizo el bastardo…

-¿Te molesto que te limpiara la herida con mi lengua?- exclamó.  
-Más te vale que me sueltes porque…

De pronto, él sujetó mis hombros fuertemente. Instintivamente intenté retroceder pero Izaya impulsó su cuerpo hacia arriba, poniéndose en puntillas, colocó sus manos detrás de mi cuello; obligándome a detenerme. Acercó su rostro a mi oído. Su cálido aliento sobre mi piel era una sensación... extraña… diferente.

-Si me quitas los lentes, tu ganarás- susurró.

Calor. Era la única palabra que entendía mi mente. De pronto, colocó sus manos sobre mi rostro; forzándome a mirarle directamente. ¡El bastardo traía mis lentes puestos! Ellos ocultaban sus ojos sin compasión junto con su placer de atormentar a los humanos. Sin embargo… la persona delante de mí; era desconocida. Su mirada engreída estaba diferente. Era… interesante… ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-A cambio te cumpliré lo que quieras.

Sin vacilar, él me dio la espalda y se alejó de mi. Gritos, exclamaciones, maldiciones y más insultos exclamé mientras desaparecía entre la muchedumbre.

De pronto mi estomago gruñó. Maldecía ése día.

/_C'mon and make me fall _/

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final del capítulo. ¿Cuándo terminarán sus persecuciones?, ¿Quién ganará: Izaya o Shizuo?, ¿qué le habrá ocurrido a la madre de los ****Heiwajima****? Esperen el siguiente capítulo. Se les agradecería bastante si dejan reviews. **

**Notas de SoritaK**

¡Segundo capítulo subido! Muchas gracias por las visitas y comentarios.

Me fascinó escribir el presente texto. Disfruto demasiado escribir sobre la pareja. Sobretodo porque estoy viviendo cosas similares. A partir del siguiente capítulo la "acción" comenzará.

Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia en leer. Esperaré con gusto sus peticiones, comentarios, regaños, alabanzas y gritos de alegría.

**¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!**

**Downfall  
**_Make me fall just to see another side of me_


End file.
